Night Bites
by AnitaHathaway
Summary: Depois de um desencontro com Lacey Sheridan, Merit só quer paz. E a Sentinela da Casa Cadogan recorre a uma velha amiga para cumprir esse feito. Uma amiga que esteve sempre na vida de Merit. Isto é, até um certo Mestre transformá-la. Agora, com as sapatilhas de balé e muito exercício, Merit aprende que nem tudo mudou – e parece ser o mesmo.


**Oi gente!**

**Essa oneshot eu escrevi em 2011 com uma amiga e só a encontrei hoje, perdida no meio do meu HD =P**

**Ela se passa no 3º livro! A Lacey Sheridan já estava na casa Cadogan :)**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

**PS: contém spoilers do 3º livro!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Lindsey e eu estávamos descendo as escadas até o primeiro andar, nossos rabos de cavalo balançando atrás de nós, depois de uma hora de treinamento – e um banho de vinte minutos. Eu estava limpa, física e mentalmente, e a última coisa que precisava era um, digamos, desencontro com alguém.

O destino discordou.

Logo quando pisamos no último degrau, Lacey Sheridan, de vestido azul impecavelmente arrumado, assim como seu cabelo, passou por nós. E é claro que ela não poderia passar direito sem trocar uma palavrinha com a Sentinela.

Mesmo preferindo não passar mais que vinte minutos ao lado dela, eu vivia me encontrando com Lacey nos corredores ou nas escadas, então decidi manter uma política de educação. Eu não falaria desaforos para ela, contanto que ela não me desrespeitasse. O que funcionou muito bem, até agora.

- Indo a algum lugar? – ela perguntou, em sua voz polida e falsamente suave.

- Na verdade, não. – respondi, com um leve sorriso.

- Seu Mestre não te ensinou educação, Sentinela?

Se qualquer outra pessoa me dissesse isso, eu responderia com a minha Katana, e movimentos que meu Mestre me ajudou a aperfeiçoar. Mas essa era a Srta. Perfeição. Com ela, até a Oprah ficaria intimidada. Então eu me segurei, e franzi as sobrancelhas, e disse – Eu faço a minha educação. Ninguém mais.

Ethan não consegue nem se educar, muito menos os outros. Meu monólogo mental manteve minhas mãos grudadas ao meu lado, mesmo meu corpo ainda lutando para tomar ação.

- Sra. Sheridan, você não tem alguma reunião, alguma decisão a tomar em relação à sua Casa? – Lindsey veio ao meu resgate, sentindo a magia dentro de mim. Eu tinha que admitir, a garota tinha um timing perfeito.

Os olhos azuis de Lacey olharam para Lindsey com desdém, sua faceta de sou-perfeita temporariamente jogada no lixo. – Os problemas da minha Casa só convêm à mim.

Dessa vez, eu não me segurei. – Ora. O seu Mestre não te ensinou educação? – eu perguntei, inclinando minha cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

Ao invés de me lembrar qual era o meu lugar, Lacey deu um sorrisinho e disse lentamente. – Para ser sincera, ele me deu o pacote completo. De educação, e de outras coisas.

Eu acompanhei o joguinho dela, colocando uma máscara de indiferença que a fez me olhar por um momento e dei de ombros, passando por ela em direção à porta de frente, e arrastando Lindsey comigo. – O funeral é todo seu.

Enquanto eu abria e fechava a porta, o vento frio batendo no meu rosto e gelando minhas bochechas, eu ouvi Lacey murmurar alguma coisa enrolada, mas pelo tom, não era agradável. Também não reconheci a língua, alemão ou russo, talvez. Ou talvez fosse uma língua própria das vadias. Quem sabe.

- Ok, o que foi tudo aquilo? – questionou Lindsey assim que fechou a porta. – A única coisa que faltava era vocês duas se agarrarem pelo pescoço!

- A culpada foi ela. Eu apenas me defendi.

Lindsey cruzou os braços. – Eu vejo. Merit, se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, acharia que você está bem cansada.

- Eu necessito de uma folga. – admiti pressionando meus dedos na minha têmpora. Eu já tinha ido ao Temple Bar especialmente para esfriar a cabeça e ter uma pequena diversão com outros vampiros de Cadogan, mas eu sentia novamente aquela extrema necessidade de relaxar.

- Então saia. – eu olhei para ela. Lindsey me encarava com uma expressão de quem falou sério. Arqueei a sobrancelha.  
- Isso é contra as regras. Eu não posso largar o meu posto como Sentinela sem eu estar liberada, lembra?

- Você nunca foi do tipo que seguia as regras.

- Mas mesmo assim, isso não iria terminar bem. – Eu não queria ser punida novamente, dessa vez com um serviço mais humilhante do que ser a nova encarregadora dos eventos sociais da Casa Cadogan. Eu sabia que ia ser uma punição leve, mas mesmo assim. Era melhor não arriscar para ver no que iria dar.

- Merit…

Ela falando quando alguém a interrompeu.

- Vocês duas não deveriam estar trabalhando? – Luc emergiu das sombras a nossa frente usando o usual uniforme Cadogan. Ele nos olhava curioso.

- Olha só quem fala! Não era você quem deveria estar na Sala de Operações? – rebati.

- Viemos aqui para tomar um ar – falou Lindsay e apontou para mim – Ela e a Rainha do Gelo quase se mataram na escada.

- Oh, ta aí uma coisa que poderia ter animado o meu dia – um sorriso soturno surgiu em seu rosto. – Eu daria de tudo para ver essa briga de gatas. E ainda faria uma boa aposta em você, Sentinela. Mesmo ela sendo um Mestre e tudo mais.

- Luc, você não está cooperando.

Ele olhou Lindsey. – Claro que estou, loirinha! Pergunte a nossa ilustre Sentinela se o seu ego não aumentou pelo menos um pouquinho quando me ouviu dizendo que acredito no seu enorme potencial de ganhar essa luta.

- Na verdade – falei – Eu acho que você acabou de despertar o meu instinto assassino.

- Vê isso? – havia diversão espalhada por todo seu semblante. – Acabei de motivá-la. Isso é uma boa coisa, considerando o trapo que ela vem se sentindo nesses últimos dias.

- Eu não estou me sentindo um trapo.

Os dois me olharam como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. Luc tinha arqueado a sobrancelha. Eu bufei.

- Ta legal. Eu estou um trapo porque fui largada, rejeitada, pisoteada, descartada, etc.

- Melhor assim. – disse Luc e eu rosnei.

Lindsay passou os braços em torno de mim. – E foi por isso que eu sugeri que ela deveria sair daqui para esfriar a cabeça – ela me olhou e depois, ele – Mas a nossa Sentinela quer se fazer de difícil, sabe?

- Eu posso ser totalmente rígido quanto às regras, mas acho que você realmente precisa de um descanso, Merit – Luc me olhava quase como se tivesse compaixão de mim. – Você precisa de um descanso antes que arrume uma briga de verdade com ela. Aí sim que as coisas não ficariam muito boas entre você e Lacey. Muito menos entre você e nosso Liege.

Como se ele se preocupasse comigo agora, eu adicionei mentalmente. Pensar em Ethan não era uma boa ideia, então eu expulsei os pensamentos da minha cabeça antes que eles me incomodassem.

- Ótimo, já percebi o quanto vocês me amam nessa Casa – eu disse secamente, mas com um tom brincalhão por trás das palavras.

Lindsey deu tapinhas nos meus ombros. – Oh, querida. Você não tem ideia. Agora vai, suma daqui antes que eu ligue para o nosso Liege e diga a ele que você quer um _tratamento especial_.

Eu sabia quando uma garota falava sério, então balancei a cabeça, acenei, e me afastei de Lindsey e de Luc, que tinha se movido suspeitosamente para mais perto dela.

* * *

Não olhei para trás quando me retirei da Casa Cadogan. Talvez porque eu estava esperando que assim que eu olhasse para trás, veria um par de grandes olhos verdes – que deveriam ter se mudado para prateado – me encarando furiosamente. Ou porque eu realmente estava ansiosa em atravessar Chicago e chegar o quanto antes o possível a uma certa casa no Wicker Park.

Mesmo admitindo que a Casa Cadogan seja meu lar, a casa de Mallory sempre estará no meu coração. É como se depois de um longo dia de trabalho, aquele lugar com aparência velha e cheiro de lustra móvel fosse um pedacinho de céu.

Isso, é claro, se o céu estivesse estocado com chocolate.

Eu estacionei meu Volvo em frente à entrada familiar, mas fiquei um tempinho dentro do carro. O clima na Casa estava denso o bastante para se pegar na mão, e as indiretas de Ethan só me deixavam mais inquietas. Suas palavras pareciam sinceras, honestas e arrependidas o bastante. Contudo, era uma faísca de perdão chamuscar em mim, que toda a cena com o metamorfo e a reação de Ethan reflorescia, e era difícil tirá-la da cabeça. Seus olhos, brilhando como se estivessem em chamas verdes, seus gestos poderosos e tão seguros… Tudo persistia em invadir meus sonhos, e não era fácil esquecê-lo.

Saí do carro, batendo a porta com força, o som penetrando na escuridão, e fui em direção à porta.

Hesitei somente um segundo antes de bater meu punho fechado na madeira desgastada. O rosto de Mallory demonstrou surpresa quando ela abriu a porta, seu cabelo despenteado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Toc, toc, – disse sarcasticamente, embora minha expressão não desse nem um indício de sorriso. Com Mal, eu não precisava ser a Sentinela, ou a vampira novata. Com ela, eu era somente Merit, a viciada-em-leitura que amava comida e os Cubs.

Uma olhada em mim, e ela sabia que eu estava estressada, acabada, e acima de tudo, machucada. De novo.

- O que o Darth Sullivan aprontou dessa vez? Eu juro que vou comprar um sabre de luz e queimar aquele traseiro lindo dele. Seria um desperdício, mas o que uma amiga não faz pela outra? – ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha e dando um passo para o lado, sua saia balançando como seda ao seu redor com o mais simples dos movimentos. Eu sorri e entrei no conforto que somente Mal me proporcionava, sabres de luz e tudo mais.

- O de sempre, embora dessa vez, não foi ele que fez isso comigo. Uma certa loira com nome de cachorro e um ego maior que a minha Katana simplesmente não consegue me deixar em paz. Se é que você me entende. – Eu disse enquanto olhava ao redor da sala de estar.

Mallory riu e entrelaçou seu braço direito com o meu. – Eu entendo, e muito. Você sabe o que pode levantar seu astral?

- Chocolate, e muita conversa. – Eu respondi, revirando meus olhos. Uma sessão de BFF era exatamente o que eu precisava, e quando tinha comida envolvida, eu estava dentro.

- Na mosca, Mer. – Ela foi até a enorme TV em frente ao sofá e se abaixou para buscar alguns DVD's na estante. – Você sabe se achar aqui dentro. Arranje alguma coisa para comer, enquanto eu tomo conta do resto.

Eu saí da sala de estar e entrei na cozinha, indo diretamente à bancada, onde meu estoque de chocolate estava. Mal tinha comido uma das barras – e quase morrido no processo – mas o cheiro que eu recebi quando puxei a gaveta foi maravilhoso. Puro chocolate, branco ou preto, com amêndoas ou liso, e completamente deliciosos. Eu fiquei com água – não, uma cachoeira – na boca. Escolhi uma barra de chocolate de dois centímetros de espessura com amendoins e passas, e voltei para a sala de estar.

Mallory sorriu quando viu minha escolha, mas sentou no sofá de qualquer jeito. Chocolate era chocolate, sendo branco ou preto.

- Agora me conte o que aquela Collie oxigenada fez pra você. – ordenou enquanto ligava a TV – Porque eu vou acabar com ela. Catcher também disse que me ajudaria se isso fosse preciso.

Caí na risada com o trocadilho dos nomes, apesar do nome do cachorro Collie ser escrito um pouco diferente do de Lacey. Mas não importava. Ela era uma cadela e ponto final. Foi aí que me lembrei do que Mallory tinha falado de Catcher.

- Como é essa do Catcher? – eu sabia que ele também não gostava de Lacey e meio que quis arrancar a cabeça dela fora quando a viu.

Mallory sorriu. Um sorriso meio que digamos… Diabólico.

- Catcher disse que estaria nessa com nós. Ele não aceita o que o bundão do Darth Sullivan fez com você. E ele concordou em acabar com a Lacey se ela começasse a aprontar.

- Wow, então o todo-poderoso Catcher Bell vai mostrar a sua ira quando perder a paciência?! – engoli o terceiro pedaço de chocolate da noite e olhei para Mallory. – Tudo isso para me defender? Estou chocada com essa notícia. Mas alguém não vai ficar nada satisfeito se isso acontecer.

Quase tomei um susto quando de repente, Mallory tomou a barra de chocolate das minhas mãos e me olhou feio.

- Não me importo com o que Darth Sullivan vá pensar sobre isso. Ele não é nada para mim além de um sanguessuga. – ela pausou por um instante. – Pensando bem… Ele é um sanguessuga muito sexy, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Novamente eu ri, quebrando toda aquela tensão em que eu me encontrava desde cedo. Mallory sabia como me alegrar nos piores momentos e sempre estava ao meu lado, me incentivando a fazer de tudo para melhorar. Eu não poderia ter uma melhor amiga melhor do que ela.

- Ok, mudando do assunto sobre o Ethan, que filmes vamos assistir?

Mallory fez beicinho, olhando para a pilha de DVD'S a nossa frente. – Eu estava pensando em _'Te Amarei para Sempre'_.

- Romance não! – protestei cruzando os braços. – Já não basta o seu, que é completamente selvagem, e o desastre da minha. Isso não vai prestar, Mal.

- Tudo bem! – ela largou o DVD no tapete e começou a procurar outros, até que ela puxou uma capa e sorriu para mim. – O que você acha então de _'Up – Altas Aventuras'_?

Lancei um olhar cético a ela. – Você realmente está falando sério,Mal? Isso é desenho de criança! Eu pensei que você ia escolher algo com magia e bruxaria no meio. Faz mais o seu tipo, sabe?

- Tem Harry Potter.

- Já vi todos eles.

- Credo Mer, você está um pé no saco hoje! – ela jogou o DVD junto com os outros e se levantou do sofá, indo procurar mais DVD's.

Comi o último pedaço do meu chocolate e decidi pegar mais.

Sim, hoje o chocolate meio que substituiu a minha necessidade vital: sangue. Mas também, o que você espera de uma garota quando ela acaba terminando com o seu ex namorado? Quer dizer, Ethan e eu não éramos sequer namorados, pra começo de conversa.

Tirei o Ethan da minha cabeça e me foquei em procurar mais chocolate. Como não tinha mais na cozinha, ficou claro que eu só tinha um último lugar para encontrá-lo: no meu quarto. E não vou negar que corri que nem uma desesperada para o meu quarto que ficava no andar de cima, porque eu corri.

Meus móveis ainda estavam lá, assim como a cama e o colchão e o armário. Mallory não tinha mexido em nada além do necessário. E não havia sinais de que meu quarto foi usado como depósito de magia ou algo do tipo, o que era uma grande coisa. Eu estrangularia Catcher se ele tivesse se atrevido a fazer isso.

Abri meu antigo guarda-roupa, procurando pelas barras quando de repente escuto uma coisa caindo no chão. Olhei para baixo e vi uma sapatilha. Uma sapatilha de balé.

Eu a peguei ao mesmo tempo em que um profundo desejo tomou conta de mim.

Aquela sapatilha rosa foi a que eu usara para dançar balé antes de eu ter sido Mudada. Estava desgastada pelo uso, mas poderia ser usada normalmente por mais um bom tempo. Ela me trazia tão boas lembranças do tempo em que eu era ainda a Merit normal, e não uma versão da Merit mutante e lutadora.

E foi isso que me fez tomar uma decisão. Senti uma extrema necessidade de resgatar pelo menos um pouco da minha antiga vida, e essa era a oportunidade que eu precisava.

Joguei a sapatilha na cama e comecei a buscar pelo outro lado dela e as minhas roupas de balé. Para a minha sorte, algumas das minhas meias-calças ainda estavam lá junto com o colant preto e a saia. Peguei uma bolsa qualquer que tinha no armário e coloquei as roupas lá e peguei as sapatilhas, vendo que elas estavam moles. Eu precisava passar uma super cola para ela voltar a ficar dura.

Desci as escadas com a bolsa e as sapatilhas nas mãos.

- Mal,você sabe onde está a cola para as sapatilhas? – só que ela não estava na sala. Ao invés dela, estava Catcher Bell sentado no sofá atacando um enorme X-burguer.

Quando ele me viu, abriu um enorme e sarcástico sorriso.

- Ora ora, olha quem está por aqui, se não é a nossa Sentinela fugitiva!

- Já descobriram da minha pequena escapada? – fui até onde ele estava com um sorriso ríspido. – Porque se já, eles demoraram a notar o meu desaparecimento.

- Não faz nem dois minutos que me ligaram. – disse – Sullivan está furioso.

- Foda-se o Darth Sullivan e toda a sua gente! – gritou Mallory vindo da cozinha com um pote cheio de Doritos. Ela parecia bem irritada. – Já disse que hoje a noite a Merit fica longe deles. E você não vai contar nada.

Catcher ia abrir a boca para falar quando Mallory o interrompeu, me olhando. – Onde você pensa que vai com essa bolsa e essas sapatilhas? – ela suavizou sua expressão quando entendeu. – Você vai dançar, mesmo?

- Eu sinto muito.

- Mas e os filmes? E o chocolate? E a nossa noite de BFFs?

Eu a puxei para um abraço,cuidando para não deixar o pote de Doritos cair e sujar a sala.

- Fica para outro dia. Além disso,você não vai sentir a minha falta – gesticulei para Catcher. – Você tem ele. E não é como se vocês fossem manter as mãos longes uns dos outros durante todos os filmes.

- Depois dessa eu vou te embrulhar num pacote de presente e te entregar nas mãos de Ethan Sullivan – prometeu Catcher – Aí veremos se você ainda vai dizer essas coisas banais.

Mostrei a língua para ele em resposta.

- Morda-me, Sentinela. Se você puder, é claro.

Quase que avancei para cima dele se não fosse Mallory.

- Hey, chega vocês dois! – interveio ela, agarrando o meu braço e olhando furiosamente para Catcher. – Controle a sua boca ou você não ganha nada essa noite.

- Você não faria uma coisa dessas comigo.

- Ah, acredite em mim, ela faria – falei.

- Merit! – ralhou Mallory.

- Ok, eu já vou indo. – tirei seu braço de mim e me afastei deles. – Vou só pegar a cola e arrumar a minha sapatilha e já saio daqui. Então tratem de segurarem suas roupas por pelo menos mais cinco minutos!

Fui até a pequena lavanderia e peguei a cola, que estava dentro de um dos armários. Depois de arrumar a sapatilha, saí da casa de Mallory. Mas não sem antes dar um pequeno aviso a eles.

- Se alguém da Casa aparecer aqui, não digam aonde eu fui. – avisei olhando para os dois, que estavam comendo Doritos no sofá.

A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era que alguém soubesse para onde eu estava prestes a ir. Era proibido, com certeza. Só que como eu já quebrei e estou quebrando novamente as regras. As coisas não poderiam piorar mais ainda.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – Catcher disse bem na hora que fechei a porta. Ouvi Mallory brigando com ele logo em seguida e segurei um sorriso. Esses dois realmente eram um casal divertido de se ver.

Eu tinha acabado de jogar a minha bolsa ao lado da minha Katana quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Quando eu vi quem eram, apenas deixei tocar. Isso me custaria mais tarde, mas não agora. Eu não estava afim de confrontar Ethan.

Havia mais cinco chamadas dele e uma de Luc. Yeah, eu sabia que ele estava desesperado atrás de mim. Só que eu nem me importava. Eu focaria em mim mesma nesta noite.

E foi por isso que eu desliguei o celular e o meti dentro da minha bolsa.

* * *

Depois de estacionar o Volvo numa pequena vaga que tinha na frente de um bar, caminhei até a esquina onde se localizava o pequeno e velho prédio que abrigava o antigo estúdio em que fiz balé. Fazia meses que eu não ia mais lá, desde a minha forçada transformação para vampira.

Um grupo de garotas, que eu deduzi serem bailarinas por causa das meias-calças, passaram ao meu lado. Ambas discutiam sobre alguma apresentação de balé que aconteceria muito em breve e nem notaram a minha presença. Reconheci uma delas, uma ruiva cheia de sardas que costumava chegar sempre atrasada nas aulas. Ela comia um bolinho naquele momento e nem prestou atenção que eu a olhava.

Continuei a minha caminhada, atravessando a rua antes de praticamente dar de cara com a minha ex-professora, que estava fechando a porta do estúdio. Quando ela notou a minha presença, seus olhos se arregalaram de pura surpresa.

- Merit?! É você? – assenti e ela esfregou os olhos. – Santo Deus, quanto tempo!  
Para a minha total surpresa, ela me puxou para um abraço apertado. Eu estava surpresa por ela não ficar toda repugnada pelo fato de eu ser uma vampira agora.

A maioria das pessoas ainda tinha aversões a vampiros. Não fazia nem um ano que nossa existência tinha sido anunciada ao mundo humano e já tínhamos conflitos para lidarmos. Muitos humanos ainda tinham aquele medo de nós, até nojo. Os mais atrevidos buscavam um jeito de nos expulsarem daqui.

- Também senti a sua falta, Sra. Grant.

Ela sorriu por um momento antes de ficar séria. – Eu ouvi rumores a seu respeito. De que você tinha virado um vampiro.

Sua voz não tinha oscilado, nem tinha mostrado nenhum sinal de que ela se importara. Não se olha os dentes de um cavalo dado, então resolvi manter a minha pose. – Bem… Sim. Sinto falta do balé.

- Aposto que sente. Você era uma das bailarinas mais dedicadas daqui. – Ela sorriu, seus olhos se aquecendo como se estivessem se lembrando de alguma coisa. De mim, supus, e dei um meio-sorriso.

- É um pouco difícil dançar quando se é a Sentinela.

Sra. Grant riu, e nosso estranho reencontro pareceu como uma das várias vezes que eu pedi conselhos para ela, sobre a dança ou algum garoto – não que eu fosse um sucesso entre eles, mas de vez em quando um se interessava por mim… E lá estava Sra. Grant, sorrindo, tocando minha bochecha, e dizendo que em um relacionamento, as mulheres sempre comandam. Esse conselho não deu muito certo com Ethan, mas ninguém disse que o mundo era perfeito.

- Presumo que você não tenha vindo apenas para me pedir um conselho romântico. – disse com um sorriso astuto no rosto.

- É, realmente não foi por isso que eu vim. Eu queria saber se eu poderia usar o estúdio para dançar. Preciso me entreter, sabe?

- Pode usá-lo a vontade – ela me entregou suas chaves. – Só me devolva elas no dia seguinte, ok? E não faça nenhuma bagunça.

- Correção, na noite seguinte.

Ela riu quando percebeu o erro cometido e me pediu desculpas. Combinamos que eu devolveria as chaves assim que eu terminasse de usar o estúdio, só que eu não tinha uma hora exata para devolvê-las.

Nos despedimos e ela saiu em seu Honda preto. Quanto a mim, eu tinha tudo o que precisava naquele momento: solidão e um estúdio inteirinho. Subi rapidamente as escadas que levavam para o estúdio e acendi as luzes para revelar um enorme e organizado salão.

A sensação de estar em um dos lugares que mais me proporcionavam sentimentos de paz era maravilhoso. Foi por isso que demorei um tempão observando a barra, onde eu caí e me machuquei tantas vezes quando era menor.

Os espelhos, onde eu ficava me olhando e tentando ser melhor, maior do que realmente era… Tudo me trazia lembranças boas, de esforço e superação, decepção e vitória, alegria e tristeza. Eu derramei lágrimas nesse piso, olhei para a Sra. Grant com desespero nos olhos quando não conseguia completar um exercício. De certo modo, era como voltar à minha infância.

Andei até o fim da sala, do lado direito da barra, e larguei minha bolsa no chão. Sentei-me logo em seguida, já tirando minha sapatilha e dobrando-a, seu tecido forte se estendendo pelos meus dedos, como se estivesse despertando depois de um longo sono. Tirei minhas botas, e rapidamente vestia meia-calça, o colant por cima, e uma saia da mesma cor. Era minha roupa de dança favorita, simples, mas ao mesmo tempo provocador.

Ao lado esquerdo da barra, uma pequena bancada estava cheia de CD's e artigos de balé, juntamente com um aparelho de som antigo. Era preto, e os botões estavam cheios de pó, mas funcionava, o que era importante. Coloquei um CD, e apertei play. Quase imediatamente, uma música suave começou a circular pela sala, acalmando meus nervos e amolecendo meus músculos.

Quando era uma dançarina, a Sra. Grant sempre nos ensinava a relaxar os braços e ombros, contar até 10, e começar a se alongar. Alongamento sem música era algo maçante, e não cumpria o real objetivo do exercício – simplesmente ficar neutro o bastante para conseguir se focar no resto da aula. Dessa vez, porém contei até 30, meus olhos fechados o tempo todo, e me inclinei para o lado direito com o braço esquerdo inclinado para o mesmo lado, sobre a minha cabeça.

Senti minhas costas se flexionando para acompanhar os movimentos. Depois de vinte segundos, me inclinei para a esquerda, meu braço direito esticado confortavelmente acima da minha cabeça, na mesma direção.

Fiz três repetições do mesmo exercício, e depois fui para a barra, esticando meu pé o máximo que pude, minha coxa protestando, e abaixei minha cabeça, quase tocando minha perna. Era impressionante o quão meu corpo era fluido, quase gostando dos movimentos. Ele se adaptara bem à Mudança, e minhas habilidades no balé tinham permanecido.

Quando já estava o mais flexionada, relaxada, e neutra possível, mudei o CD para algo mais movimentado – uma mistura de eletro e balé, tudo reunido para aquecer e impulsionar o aluno a cair de cabeça na dança.

Como era mais do que experiente, comecei a dança dando um giro completo na ponta do meu pé esquerdo, minha perna direita encaixada estrategicamente em baixo da minha sala, meus braços esticados acima da minha cabeça. Isso era dificilmente sensual; só estava testando meus limites.

Quando acabei o giro, meus braços formaram um círculo na frente do meu peito, como um aro de basquete, e minha perna direita esticada perfeitamente na minha frente, somente a pontinha da minha sapatilha tocando o chão, enquanto minha perna esquerda, levemente flexionada, sustentava a maioria do meu peso. Deixei meus braços caírem ao meu lado, respirando fundo e preparando meu próximo movimento.

Mudei meu peso para a perna direita, e impulsionei a esquerda para frente, dando dois passos largos pela sala, meus braços acompanhando o movimento ao lado do meu corpo. Com um pouco da força adquirida na minha Mudança, e o restante da pura força de vontade, fiz meu corpo dar um salto em arco, minha perna esquerda deslizando pelo ar, para frente, e se esticando, todos os músculos rígidos, enquanto minha perna direita fazia a mesma coisa na direção contrária. Prendi minha respiração enquanto praticamente voava pela sala da minha antiga escola de balé, os pequenos segundos no ar tão preciosos quanto uma pedra de ouro. Era uma experiência única.

Aterrissei com leveza, todos os membros no lugar adequado, com as penas flexionadas somente um centímetro, e fiquei totalmente ereta, pronta para a próxima.

Fiz repetições, e repassei movimentos antigos de balé por mais de uma hora, até minha fome usual bater.

Desliguei o aparelho e abri a minha bolsa, puxando uma garrafa de água que peguei na casa de Mallory. Minha sede de sangue estava aumentando, mas ainda sim era suportável. A água era mais importante naquele momento.

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. O coque no meu cabelo já estava se soltando,então eu dei uma breve arrumada nele. O meu rosto demonstrava que eu estava mais relaxada agora, o que era uma pura verdade naquele momento.

Mas ainda sim eu precisava de mais distração.

Larguei a garrafa e voltei para a pista. Afinal, a noite era uma criança, e eu estava motivada o bastante.

Recoloquei o CD, a música agitada preenchendo o vácuo na sala, e respirei fundo. Realizar um movimento dessa dificuldade depois de comer era extremamente não-recomendado, mas isso nem fazia diferença. Um passo com a sapatilha, e eu já sabia que poderia dançar do mesmo jeito. Quem sabe até melhor, já que sempre estive se bom humor quando tinha comido.  
Balancei minha cabeça e comecei com uma pirueta um pouco mais elaborada – meu braço direito aberto em um arco largo, e o esquerdo acima da cabeça, também curvado. Tomei impulso dobrado na perna direita, e girei cinco vezes na ponta da sapatilha, na perna esquerda.

A cada volta completa, minha perna direita, elevada no ar, dava um movimento brusco de impulso, e ao mesmo tempo, minha sapatilha esquerda abaixando meio centímetro, para ganhar força e fazer outro giro. Isso criou um circulo perfeito – minha perna direita se estica, meu pé esquerdo se abaixa e levanta, e mais uma volta é completada.  
Embora seja um dos exercícios mais difíceis de fazer, é também um dos que eu mais tinha facilidade.

Depois de completar os giros, coloquei ambas as mãos na barra, e levantei minha perna direita o mais alta e esticada que consegui, abaixando meu torso, minhas pernas criando um ângulo quase de 180º.

Fiquei totalmente ereta novamente, e segurei a pontinha da minha sapatilha direita com minha mão direita, a perna em arco atrás de mim. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, e me abaixei o máximo que pude.

Voltei à posição inicial, e corri três largos passos, o barulho ecoando pelo ambiente, assim como a música. Dei um salto, e inclinei todo o meu corpo para trás, mantendo a postura perfeita – meus braços esticados, mas com aparência relaxada, minha perna direita levemente inclinada para trás, e a esquerda completamente reta atrás de mim.

Senti o ar passando pelo meu rosto rapidamente enquanto caia, mas não parei para pensar. Minha perna direita deslizou no chão, e eu abri um espacate perfeito, antes de rolar para a esquerda, me inclinar para trás no chão duro, com as pernas juntas, e jogar minha perna esquerda para a mesma direção, um longo arco de formando. Levantei-me rapidamente, e retomei a posição inicial.

Estava tão entretida na dança que demorei a perceber a sua presença. Demorei demais. Foi só quando senti a magia saindo de seu corpo que percebi que não estava mais sozinha.

Olhando através do espelho, vi que ele batia palmas, mas de certo modo o gesto não foi debochado, e sim apreciativo. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, como duas esmeraldas brutas, e seus lábios levemente curvados. Ethan estava vestido com jeans – uma variação interessante, considerando a ocasião – e uma camisa branca justa, com as mangas puxadas até o antebraço, deixando a mostra seus braços fortes.

- Você tem talento, – ele disse suavemente, sua voz uma mistura de divertimento, apreciação, e algo a mais que não conseguia identificar.

Se fosse qualquer outro dia, eu teria respondido com sarcasmo. Uma lembrancinha de que eu era a Sentinela, e talento estava no meu sangue, ou algo do tipo. Mas eu estava muito magoada por suas ações, e não sei se suportaria uma briga com ele. Era demais para mim, ou assim pensei. Então, virei as costas para ele, e me preparei para meus próximos movimentos.

Talvez Ethan fosse como uma mosca, e saísse quando percebesse que estava ali de vela.

Eu devia ter sabido que ele viria atrás de mim. Catcher me disse que Sullivan estava furioso comigo. Se foi pela briga ou pela minha saidinha rápida, eu não sabia.

- Você quebrou uma regra da Casa Cadogan, – de novo foi o que suas palavras implicavam. Suspirei, e dei uma pirueta no pé direito, com os braços no lugar certo, e mantendo minha cabeça levantada. Terminei a pirueta, troquei de pé, e fiz outra, dessa vez lentamente, minha sapatilha protestando com os segundos a mais que estava levando para completar o giro. Dei ênfase à elegância dos meus membros, mantendo-os propositalmente flexionados, mas ao mesmo tempo firmemente parados.

Não disse nada a Ethan, evitando seu olhar, que eu sentia passando por cada centímetro do meu corpo enquanto eu girava, como se estivesse me tocando, ou me queimando. Talvez ambos. Eu pude quase sentir, embora tentasse ignorá-lo, os sentimentos contraditórios vindo à tona. Sua vontade de voltar comigo, de dizer tudo o que sentia, e me ter ao seu lado. Mas, é claro, seus sentimentos em relação à Casa eram um peso em seus ombros, lembrando-o de que ele tinha centenas de vampiros para cuidar.

- Sabe, Sentinela, isso está se tornando um hábito muito… Inconveniente. – Sua voz caiu um pouco.

Completei a última pirueta, coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, e finalmente olhei para ele. Olhos verdes líquidos olharam de volta, com uma suavidade que não pude reconhecer. – Que hábito, Ethan? Te desafiar constantemente, sair da Casa sem sua permissão, ou responder a sua namorada quando ela faz questão de dizer o quão incompetente sou?

Minha expressão estava neutra, mas Ethan ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acredito que todos eles. Mas não é sábio desafiar um Mestre, especialmente Lacey. – Ele avançou em minha direção, mas eu recuei.

_E você não é incompetente, Merit._ Sua voz ecoou em minha cabeça, baixa e intensa. _Não importa o que disserem, você não é. Pelo contrário._

- Que bom que você finalmente reconheceu alguma coisa vinda de mim – dei um giro nas pontas dos pés ao mesmo tempo em que o ouvi bufar.

Dane-se Ethan Sullivan, eu estava dançando e não ia deixá-lo estragar meu momento. Continuei me exercitando com a maior calma possível, mas ainda assim os pensamentos daquela noite vieram voando de volta, o jeito como ele me tocou, a suavidade dos seus lábios nos meus…

E então a voz de Ethan quebrou minha bolha de pensamentos. – Você é tão teimosa, – ele disse. – E eu não sei como você pode me afetar tanto.

No meio de uma pirueta rápida, meu pé esquerdo se desequilibrou, e eu, despreparada para o erro, caí para frente. Metade choque e metade falta de atenção, eu só sabia que ia parar no chão.

Isso, é claro, se Ethan não tivesse avançado em um flash e me segurado, uma mão no meu quadril e a outra firmemente na minha cintura.

O tempo congelou. Não atrevi a me mexer, as mãos dele queimando na minha pele. Eu levantei meu olhar até seu rosto e senti que ele, também, percebeu o que tinha feito. Era como se Ethan ficasse surpreso com a rapidez dele, com a falta de hesitação da sua parte em me pegar quando eu caí.

Os olhos de Ethan estavam pratas, brilhando perigosamente. Embora a música continuasse tocando, nenhum dos dois se mexia, nenhum dos dois fazia nada. Porque um toque, um passo, e tudo estaria perdido.

Mantive meus olhos fixados no rosto de Ethan, tentando ignorar o desejo que seu toque despertava. Era como aquela noite, tudo de novo, voltando mil vezes pior. O desejo, os movimentos perigosos…

Coloquei uma mão no braço dele, a música ainda tocando ao nosso redor, e recuperei a postura. Não o afastei, e sim dei um impulso perfeito com o pé direito, e fiquei na ponta do pé esquerdo, minha perna direita perfeita arqueada enquanto eu me movia para fazer o giro. O jogo era ignorá-lo até que fosse embora.

Pena que ele decidiu quebrar as regras. Ao invés de se afastar e me dar mais espaço, suas mãos permaneceram onde estavam, e conforme eu girava, elas me guiavam, mantendo o meu equilíbrio e tirando parte do peso do meu pé. Não atrevi me mexer, porque assumi que aquele era somente um minuto de trégua. Não iria passar uma oportunidade dessa, de estar em paz com Ethan, mesmo quando ele acabara de falar algo daquela intensidade.

Só depois de quatro giros eu decidi respondê-lo. – Ah, é? Não foi o que me pareceu há algumas noites.

Foi só depois de ver a completa máscara de choque – e mágoa? – de Ethan que percebi o duplo sentido do que tinha falado. É claro. Ele pensaria que eu estava falando da nossa noite juntos, e não sobre Lacey, ou minha teimosia. O que eu achei relativamente cômico, considerando o quanto aquela noite foi boa. Ele realmente achava que tinha significado tão pouco?

Mesmo depois de ter me largado, eu podia admitir que nunca esqueceria do tempo que passei com Ethan, um dia ou uma semana depois. Estava gravado na minha cabeça, assim como cada olhar cheio de calor que ele me dava, cada carícia e cada indireta. Era Ethan Sullivan, e eu nunca iria superá-lo por completo.

Mas podia tentar.

Completei uma pirueta e me afastei de Ethan. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, ele esticou a mão, tentando pegar meu braço, mas eu desviei e fui para o outro lado da sala. – Estava falando de Lacey, – disse quietamente. – Minha vida têm sido muito difícil na Casa ultimamente, sabe.

- Eu sei. – Para minha surpresa, ele olhou para mim com olhos brilhantes, compreensivos. – Eu sei como deve ter sido. Mas você tem que acreditar, Merit, que a Casa está difícil para mim, também.

Cruzei meus braços e me inclinei no pé direito. – Com Lacey como companhia? É um pouco suspeito, já que ela aparentemente significa tanto para você, a ponto de chamá-la aqui bem depois do que aconteceu.

Ethan começou a rir, balançando a cabeça. Franzi o semblante e recuei, desconfiada da sua reação. – Por que diabos está rindo?

Como se desligasse um controle remoto, a risada de Ethan se tornou algo mais ácido, seus lábios curvados tristemente, e não mais como se estivesse feliz. Ele chegou perto de mim, tão perto que nossos corpos quase se moldaram, e se inclinou para frente. Conforme ele ia chegando mais perto do meu rosto, eu ia mexendo meu rosto na direção oposta, até que ele entrelaçou sua mão no meu cabelo e manteve minha cabeça parada, seus lábios na minha orelha. Quando falou, sua voz estava suave, e pesada com emoção. – Porque ela não é nada, se comparado ao que sinto por você nesse exato momento, Merit.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu achei que sairia do meu peito. As suas palavras, a doçura – e o sentimento – por trás delas, destruiu qualquer barreira que eu tivesse construído.

Ethan massageou meu cabelo, e se aproximou ainda mais, nossas testas se tocando, nossas respirações se misturando. – Você não sabe o quanto você significa, o quanto isso significa, para mim. Eu não quero que tudo acabe, Merit. Eu não posso deixar que tudo acabe. Não estou pronto para desistir de algo que não sinto há anos.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, – eu disse, me lembrando do que ele tinha me dito no carro. Não podia, não _conseguia _acreditar no que ele dizia.

Ethan me olhou incredulamente. – Não acredita em mim? Merit, eu t-

- Não. – Eu disse firmemente, negando que ele estava prestes a dizer, e a confusão que isso traria. Ele quase disse aquelas palavras, as que não tinham mais volta. Se eu ouvisse Ethan dizendo que me amava, perderia todo o foco e raciocínio, e o beijaria ali mesmo.

Meu coração doeu com o que fiz, mas não tinha outra maneira. Ele não ia me destruir e depois me ganhar de volta como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Não mesmo.

Sai de seus braços, andei até o aparelho de som e tirei o CD, aperto o botão de desligar com mais força do que o necessário. Eu senti seus olhos verdes em mim, absorvendo cada movimento, o jeito que eu manuseava a caixa do CD, o jeito que minhas pernas se moviam.

Não olhei para Ethan uma única vez. Eu estava uma bagunça, meus sentimentos completamente desordenados, e sem controle. Recolhi minhas coisas e joguei tudo dentro da mochila, sem me preocupar com conforto. Eu só queria dar o fora daquele maldito lugar sem começar a chorar.

Quando estava colocando a mochila nas minhas costas, Ethan agiu. – Não, – ele disse, imitando minha resposta à sua quase-declaração. – Não vá.

Ignorei a crescente dor no meu peito, como se tivessem abrindo caminho pela minha pele com uma faca, e passei pela porta, descendo as escadas, e praticamente voando. Eu tive que diminuir a velocidade de minhas passadas, ou acabaria tropeçando. E tinha a impressão de que pegaria trauma de tropeços. Além disso, não tivera tempo de tirar minhas sapatilhas, então a ponta pesada estava esbarrando nos degraus, tornando difícil meu trajeto.

Eu já estava quase na metade da escada quando a voz de Ethan penetrou meus pensamentos. _Merit._ Ele disse. _Não vá. Eu estava errado._

Eu parei de repente, disposta a ouvir mais. Não era toda hora que Ethan admitia estar errado. – Desculpe, – eu ouvi, dessa vez lá de cima. – Mas prometo, Merit, que vou me comportar a partir de agora. Se você não quer mais indiretas, se você quer que eu a deixe em paz, eu vou. Prometo.

Podia ouvir a mentira por trás de suas palavras assim que elas saíram de sua boca. Mas também entendia o porquê. Ele estava mentindo para que eu ficasse. Eu sabia que Ethan não desistiria de mim – por mais que desejasse o contrário. Sabia que suas indiretas continuariam.

Me virei para olhá-lo. O rosto de Ethan estava cheio de preocupação, e arrependimento. Sim, eu estava magoada, e sim, eu queria que ele sofresse o tanto que eu estava sofrendo. Mas isso era diferente.

- Me deixe te levar a um café. Só algumas horas. Aposto que você está com fome, e francamente, eu também estou. Vamos aproveitar a companhia do outro, e ficar em paz. – Por enquanto, eu pensei, mas acenei hesitantemente e esperei até que ele descesse as escadas e se juntasse a mim.

Saímos da minha escola de balé depois de eu ter me trocado, e tido certeza que estava trancada, e fomos até o estacionamento. A noite ainda estava no seu auge, e eu me concentrei na brisa, tentando me distanciar emocionalmente de Ethan. Uma perda de tempo.

- Vamos no meu carro. Eu peço que alguém o deixe na Casa. – Assenti e o acompanhei até sem Mercedes reluzente. Ethan destravou as portas, e foi até a do passageiro. Sempre um cavalheiro, pensei, mas permiti que ele abrisse a porta para mim.

Antes que eu colocasse um pé dentro do carro, porém, Ethan segurou meu braço em um aperto gentil mas ao mesmo tempo forte, e me puxou para si. Em um flash, seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, uma mão no meu cabelo e a outra nas minhas costas, me segurando contra seu peito firmemente. Era inútil resistir a ele, ao seu toque, ao seu calor, a sua proximidade, e só por um segundo, por um único momento, deixei seus lábios tomarem possessão dos meus. Com suavidade, eu pude sentir seu desejo por mim, e seu arrependimento.

O beijo foi cheio de paixão, culpa e intensidade, mesmo seus lábios não machucando os meus nem por um segundo. E então, ele se afastou de mim, dando um selinho no canto da minha boca, e gesticulando para o banco passageiro.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, e Ethan também. Ele me deu um meio-sorriso, e eu entrei no Mercedes, meu estômago roncando, de fome e outra coisa.

- E então, – Ethan perguntou quando entrou no carro ao meu lado, seus olhos como duas bolas de fogo, olhando bem dentro de mim. – Ansiosa para a refeição, Sentinela?

**FIM!**

**Então, o que acharam? Me contem ;)**

**- Anita**


End file.
